Floods of love
by sam-coline
Summary: A Tyhil Oneshot!Hilary overhears something which makes her reacess her relationship with a navy haired blader.


_**This is my first oneshot. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**One word of advice listen to "Flood by Cheryl Cole" while reading the chapter.**_

* * *

_Turn the lights out, in the light house, I saw you coming_  
_Felt the ship wreck, saw the wreckage, I heard you yelling_  
_Just in that's when I saw your reflection in the sand_  
_Wondering where you were washed up, oh, I ran to the water_

* * *

The day was coming to an end with the sun setting beyond the horizon, coloring the sky with beautiful shades of red. Waves of the sea swiftly splashed over the surface of the shore sprinkling waterworks all over.

The chilling water of the sea matched the coolness of the wind that blew softly creating a splendid atmosphere at the seashore. The sea remained lonely as it continued to spill its water on the sand splayed all across the shore. But its loneliness was short-lived as a young brunette approached the scene.

Cool breeze hit her face causing a calm smile to spread out on her face. For a minute she completely forgot her inner turmoil, just enjoying the serene atmosphere.

Slowly opening her eyes, Hilary remembered the first time she discovered this place was with the blade breakers when they just came to relax on their day off. This part of the shore was away from the crowd of the city; sitting here always helped her to put her thoughts together.

* * *

_I can put my hands down in it_  
_but I won't bring nothing up_  
_Sitting on the shore all day_  
_waiting on the tide to come_

* * *

Hilary steadily marched her way down towards the shore reaching to the point where the water barely touched her feet. Slipping off her shoes, she walked further letting the water splash over her feet that sent a chill up to her spine causing her to shudder at the coolness of the water.

She plopped herself there on the wet sand and pulled her knees together towards her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she replayed all the instances that occurred just hours ago before she came here.

It was just a month ago when the G-revolution team left for another world championship tournament; she couldn't make it because she had to prepare herself for the exams in order to pursue her dream. Becoming a teacher was not that easy it needed her time and dedication towards it. But that was not the real reason for her present state.

The team had just returned after their successful championship. All the world class bladers were celebrating their reunion at the Granger Dojo, with everyone in a festive mood. Things had changed so much over the years, Max was dating Emily, Ray was with Mariah and as for Kai, he was dating Mathilda much to everyone's surprise.

As for the cocky world champ, he had finally made his advances on her after winning his fourth championship. That day still bought a tinge of blush to spread on her cheeks. They have been going steady now for the past few years but still have arguments though the frequency has decreased.

Today, when the so called incident occurred he was away at the market to buy some food for the party along with Kenny. She glad for that fact, but all this made her contemplate her relationship with him.

* * *

_It fills you up but never stays_  
_it's only good to wash away, today_

_And you're loving me like water_  
_You're slippin' through my fingers touch_  
_A natural disaster love_  
_Bringing on the flood, the flood_  
_Love me like a flood, a flood, bring it on_

* * *

FLASHBACK

_All the bladers were collected in one room creating a commotion throughout, everyone busy enjoying themselves. Ray, Max and Kenny were busy talking with the other team members. Kai was quietly leaning on the wall in the corner of the room. Some of the girls were busy chatting while Mathilda helped Hilary get the drinks and food to the guests. Hilary was totally overjoyed as her boyfriend and her best friends celebrated their victory._

_On her way back from the Kitchen she overheard MingMing's conversation causing her to stop on her tracks._

_"I don't understand why Tyson is still with her. C'mon they are so different; he is a champ and she is just like a common fan girl."_

_Everyone just ignored her as she continued rambling as it was known to all about her crush on Tyson years back._

_"She can't even blade; whereas he is so passionate about blading .She is so selfish that she didn't even come to watch him at his matches. They are so different that it's tough to believe that they are even going out!"_

_Hilary dropped the plate from her hands with a loud clank causing the whole room to fall silent. This silence pierced through her, unable to take it anymore she dashed through all the stares, out of the dojo. The last thing she wanted was to breakdown in front of a whole crowd and get humiliated any further. Ignoring the loud calls from her friends, she paced away from there as fast as legs could take her._

_End of FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Stay tonight out by the beach house, it's all so quiet  
Lit a candle by the window, so you might find it  
Hope you know you'll always have a place to call your home  
Still, I can't help but think, I could have saved you from drowning _

* * *

And here she was sitting all alone on the shore; feeling guilty for ruining everyone's mood. She just could have let all this go and ignore it but this time it was just too much for her to take. MingMing's words kept rewinding in her head causing her heart to ache every now and then.

_"I don't understand why Tyson is still with her. C'mon they are so different; he is a champ and she is just like a common fan girl."_

Was she really just a fan girl?

Yeah, they are different in more than one way...but does it matter?

_"She can't even blade." _

Does the fact that she doesn't blade matter to Tyson?

_"She is so selfish that she didn't even come to watch him at his matches."_

Was she really that selfish? She had stayed back for her own reasons, but does it make her self-centered? She was truly happy for him.

Tyson has seemed disappointed when she told him that she won't be there with him this time; but he finally accepted it, if not whole heartedly for her reasons. Had it all finally created a rift between them? It was all so difficult to say!

Yes, they are so different from each other, wanting different things from life. Would this separate them?

* * *

_I can put my hands down in it, yeah  
but I won't bring nothing up  
Sitting on the shore all day  
just waiting on the tide to come_

* * *

She wished that day would never come since even the thought of it, caused her discomfort. Her feelings for him had grown too strong over time.

She discarded that thought immediately as tears slid down her cheeks and she laughed at herself feeling nostalgic all over again. She ducked her head down with her arms wrapped around her knees not bothered by the fact that water had by now soaked her skirt completely.

She was soon interrupted as a discrete figure approached her breaking her chain of thoughts. She lifted her head to recognize the figure sitting next to her.

"Tyson…" she whispered looking away from him .She felt so fragile at the moment not wanting to face him at this point.

"I was sure I'd find you here. The sunset looks beautiful doesn't it?"

"Tyson, I-here-….."

"I know what happened. Ray told me. The party is not fun anymore without you."

"Why are you here?"

"You tell me! I want to ask you that. You know well that her words don't matter at all. Then what has got you upset so much?"

"She may not matter, Tyson but she has a point. We want different things from life. What if you find an airhead female blader like her who shares your passion? Then, you would forget about me or else I won't be able to make it to more of your tournaments and we'd have a fight and not see each other again. Then what about will happen of our future and family together!"

For a moment Tyson was left stunned but soon cracked into an amused smile on his lips.

"You want to have a family with me?" he questioned in a teasing manner.

'No! I mean yes….no…..I mean maybe someday—"she continued to babble nervously her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Why does it matter that we are different? We both know how we feel about each other….then why? If we are meant to be then it is inevitable." he replied tearing his gaze away from her; glancing towards the sea.

* * *

_But you can't hold on to water  
It fills you up but never stays  
It's only good to wash away, today_

* * *

Staring at him she let the words seep into her smiling to herself.

"Yeah, you're right…." but she was silenced when he leaned towards her; their faces so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

Their foreheads were pressed together and she looked into his intense eyes shutting them as he closed the distance between them.

His warm lips moved softly over hers, passionately kissing her as he pulled her towards him by catching hold of her shoulders. As he leaned more forward deepening the kiss, she gripped the front of his jacket so as not to lose her balance. She tilted the head to the side to give him better access.

Slowly he pulled back, still with his hands on her shoulders. She let go off his jacket and looked away blushing as he continued to stare at her with a sharp look in his eyes.

"So are all your doubts clear now?" he asked in a sharp tone.

He let go off her shoulders as she slowly nodded her head. For a few more moments they remained silent in each other's company as it got darker.

* * *

_And you're loving me like water_  
_You're slipping through my fingers touch_  
_Natural disaster love bringing on the flood, the flood_  
_Love me like a flood, the flood, bring it on_

_I knew the waves were risin_

_When I felt them all retreating_  
_Went to take a dive in the deep end_  
_Oh, what was I thinking?_

* * *

Hilary felt him shifting as he leaned in the second time, gasping slightly as he got closer preparing herself. Tyson stayed like that for a few seconds and pulled away; standing up he dusted the sand off his pants.

"C'mon, let's go back or else they will come looking for us." he said smirking and held out a hand.

Hilary sat there dumfounded, rewinding the incident her eyes widened.

How dare he tease her like that?

"TYSON GRANGER! How dare you!" she yelled at him.

But before she could say any further he pulled her up by her hand and she fell on to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her again but for a shorter time.

Breaking the kiss, he spoke surprising her.

"I want a boy first then a girl."

* * *

_But you can't hold on to water_  
_it fills you up but never stays_  
_it's only good to wash away, today_

_And you're loving me like water_  
_You're slipping through my fingers touch_  
_Natural disaster love_  
_Bringing on the flood, the flood_  
_Love me like a flood, the flood, bring it on_

* * *

I know it's a bit lame, but the idea just popped into my head and I continued with it.

Hope I get the same response as for 50 words of life.

Review please!


End file.
